The glenohumeral joint of the shoulder is found where the head of the humerus mates with a shallow depression in the scapula. This shallow depression is known as the glenoid fossa. Six muscles extend between the humerus and scapula and actuate the glenohumeral joint. These six muscles include the deltoid, the teres major, and the four rotator cuff muscles. The rotator cuff muscles are a complex of muscles. The muscles of the rotator cuff include the supraspinatus, the infraspinatus, the subscapularis, and the teres minor. The centering and stabilizing roles played by the rotator cuff muscles are critical to the proper function of the shoulder. The rotator cuff muscles provide a wide variety of moments to rotate the humerus and to oppose unwanted components of the deltoid and pectoral muscle forces.
The muscles of the rotator cuff arise from the scapula. The distal tendons of the rotator cuff muscles splay out and interdigitate to form a common continuous insertion on the humerus. The supraspinatus muscle arises from the supraspinatus fossa of the posterior scapula, passes beneath the acromion and the acromioclavicular joint, and attaches to the superior aspect of the greater tuberosity. The mechanics of the rotator cuff muscles are complex. The rotator cuff muscles rotate the humerus with respect to the scapula, compress the humeral head into the glenoid fossa providing a critical stabilizing mechanism to the shoulder (known as concavity compression), and provide muscular balance. The supraspinatus and deltoid muscles are equally responsible for producing torque about the shoulder joint in the functional planes of motion.
The rotator cuff muscles are critical elements of this shoulder muscle balance equation. The human shoulder has no fixed axis. In a specified position, activation of a muscle creates a unique set of rotational moments. For example, the anterior deltoid can exert moments in forward elevation, internal rotation, and cross-body movement. If forward elevation is to occur without rotation, the cross-body and internal rotation moments of this muscle must be neutralized by other muscles, such as the posterior deltoid and infraspinatus. The timing and magnitude of these balancing muscle effects must be precisely coordinated to avoid unwanted directions of humeral motion. Thus the simplified view of muscles as isolated motors, or as members of force couples must give way to an understanding that all shoulder muscles function together in a precisely coordinated way—opposing muscles canceling out undesired elements leaving only the net torque necessary to produce the desired action. Injury to any of these soft tissues can greatly inhibit ranges and types of motion of the arm.
With its complexity, range of motion and extensive use, a common soft tissue injury is damage to the rotator cuff or rotator cuff tendons. Damage to the rotator cuff is a potentially serious medical condition that may occur during hyperextension, from an acute traumatic tear or from overuse of the joint. With its critical role in abduction, rotational strength and torque production, the most common injury associated with the rotator cuff region is a strain or tear involving the supraspinatus tendon. A tear at the insertion site of the tendon with the humerus, may result in the detachment of the tendon from the bone. This detachment may be partial or full, depending upon the severity of the injury or damage. Additionally, the strain or tear can occur within the tendon itself. Injuries to the supraspinatus tendon and current modalities for treatment are defined by the type and degree of tear. The first type of tear is a full thickness tear, which as the term indicates is a tear that extends through the thickness of the supraspinatus tendon regardless of whether it is completely torn laterally. The second type of tear is a partial thickness tear which is further classified based on how much of the thickness is torn, whether it is greater or less than about 50% of the thickness.
The accepted treatment for a full thickness tear or a partial thickness tear greater than 50% includes reconnecting the torn tendon via sutures. For the partial thickness tears greater than 50%, the tear is completed to a full thickness tear by cutting the tendon prior to reconnection. In contrast to the treatment of a full thickness tear or a partial thickness tear of greater than 50%, the current standard treatment for a partial thickness tear less than 50% usually involves physical cessation from use of the tendon, i.e., rest. Specific exercises can also be prescribed to strengthen and loosen the shoulder area. In many instances, the shoulder does not heal and the partial thickness tear can be the source of chronic pain and stiffness. Further, the pain and stiffness may cause restricted use of the limb which tends to result in further degeneration or atrophy in the shoulder.
Surgical intervention may be required for a partial thickness tear of less than 50%, however, current treatment interventions do not include repair of the tendon, and rather the surgical procedure is directed to arthroscopic removal of bone to relieve points of impingement or create a larger tunnel between the tendon and bone that is believed to be causing tendon damage. As part of the treatment, degenerated tendon may also be removed using a debridement procedure in which tendon material is ablated. Again, the tendon partial thickness tear is not repaired. Several authors have reported satisfactory early post operative results from these procedures, but over time recurrent symptoms have been noted. In the event of recurrent symptoms, many times a patient will “live with the pain”. This may result in less use of the arm and shoulder which causes further degeneration of the tendon and may lead to more extensive damage. A tendon repair would then need to be done in a later procedure if the prescribed treatment for the partial tear was unsuccessful in relieving pain and stiffness or over time the tear propagated through injury or degeneration to a full thickness tear or a partial thickness tear greater than 50% with attendant pain and debilitation. A subsequent later procedure would include the more drastic procedure of completing the tear to full thickness and suturing the ends of the tendon back together. This procedure requires extensive rehabilitation, has relatively high failure rates and subjects the patient who first presented and was treated with a partial thickness tear less than 50% to a second surgical procedure.
As described above, adequate treatments do not currently exist for repairing a partial thickness tear of less than 50% in the supraspinatus tendon. Current procedures attempt to alleviate impingement or make room for movement of the tendon to prevent further damage and relieve discomfort but do not repair or strengthen the tendon. Use of the still damaged tendon can lead to further damage or injury. Prior damage may result in degeneration that requires a second more drastic procedure to repair the tendon. Further, if the prior procedure was only partially successful in relieving pain and discomfort, a response may be to use the shoulder less which leads to degeneration and increased likelihood of further injury along with the need for more drastic surgery. Further, it would be beneficial to be able to treat partial thickness tears greater than 50% without cutting the untorn portion of the tendon to complete the tear before suturing back together. There is a large need for surgical techniques and systems to treat partial thickness tears and prevent future tendon damage by strengthening or repairing the native tendon having the partial thickness tear.